In commercial aircraft, it is typical to provide connectors as part of the passenger seats to access different on-board systems and services. For example, a headphone connector for connection to headphones may be provided to use in listening to on-board entertainment (e.g., preprogrammed music or audio accompanying movies). Further, as part of seatback telephones, integrated connectors for connection to portable computers for use in, for example, sending and receiving emails may be provided.
With the increased use of portable electronic devices, such as, for example, portable computers and personal digital assistants (PDAs), while in-transit, the need to provide additional services (e.g., Internet access) has become more important. For example, broadband communication services on-board commercial aircraft allowing two-way broadband data and entertainment are provided by the Connexion By BoeingSM system. Using this system, services, including the Internet, using their portable computer or other portable electronic device.
In order to access these services, new connectors for connection to the portable electronic devices must be provided. However, because the certification process for passenger seats is very costly and time consuming (i.e., 9-12 months), airline companies do not want to modify their passenger seats to install new system connectors (e.g., connectors for accessing the Connexion By BoeingSM system), thereby risking recertification. Therefore, a problem exists with respect to providing the required connectors for use by the passenger, while having the least amount of impact to the passenger seat and existing certification. In particular, it is desirable to provide the connectors on passenger seats in an aesthetically pleasing package, and in a package that provides ease of access, to thus encourage and facilitate usage of the connector.
Typically, recertification testing is required when the modification results in changing of the retention factors, attachment points and/or hardware. Thus, there exists a need to provide connectors for use with on-board systems that are installed using existing attachment points and hardware, and wherein the weight increase caused by the connector is insignificant so as to not invalidate previous testing results.